Jason Todd
Jason Todd was the second person who held the mantle of Robin. He was also the first person to hold the monicker Red Hood after the collapse of the Red Hood Gang. Primarily a killer for hire, Todd once held a deep grudge against his former mentor, Bruce Wayne, for being unable to save him, but that since faded due to Jason's attempts to look forward to the future. Although his relationship with Bruce never truly healed, it did mend after a while with Bruce forgiving Jason for his actions and allowing to join Batman Incorporated as Wingman. Manipulated his entire life, whether it was by the Joker or the League of Assassins, Jason always tried to find a way to forge a life for himself. Ironically, Bruce Wayne, the one person who truly loved Jason instead of manipulating him, was the one person whom Jason hated for the most of his life. Eventually, though, Jason and his surrogate father managed to return to talking terms, even forming a bond with one another similar to that which they used to have. Biography Death and Return As a young child, Jason would have his hands full with his mother and his father. He would spend a lot of his time taking care of his mother, who was addicted to street drugs, and learning the "ways of the street" from his father, becoming a troubled Gotham youth. During the Zero Year, Jason met Talia al Ghul, though was unaware of her identity at the time. He also watched the debut of the Joker, as the madman massacred the remains of the Red Hood Gang during the Blackout. However, when Jason's father would be sent to jail, where he would be poshumously killed, and when his mother would overdose on drugs, he would resort to robbery for survival. One night, after getting caught and beat, he would wake up in the clinic of Leslie Thompkins, from whom he would try to steal pharmaceutical drugs from, only to gtet caught by the legendary Batman. Upon Thompkin's insistance, the Batman would take Todd in and reveal himself to be Bruce Wayne. The first supervillain Robin fought alongise Batman was the vicious Killer Croc and later also fought Two-Face. He then aided Batman in an adventure against Ra's al Ghul, meeting Talia al Ghul once more, though he did not recognize her. After helping Batman with Superman, Robin expressed his mistrust of the Kryptonian and was shocked when Bruce revealed that he did not fully trust Jason yet. However, trust did eventually grow and flourish between the two, with Bruce taking a night off from being Batman to be with a sick Jason. Robin would also have a few adventures with Roy Harper, though not not nearly as many as Richard Grayson. As time passed, Jason would find himself less able to connect to Bruce. When Jason saw a picture of his mother in the Middle East, he would follow her there without Bruce's permission. This would result in him finding her to be alive, though she would promptly sell him out to the Joker for drugs, the madman, however, would kill them both. Jason awoke in a Lazarus Pit, resurrected, but his mind damaged, and joined the League of Assassins. Talia al Ghul trained Jason to be one of the All Caste, giving him another dose in the Lazarus Pit to strengthen his mind. In the All Caste, Jason would be trained by Ducra. After his training with the All Caste finished, Jason rejoined the League, working with Benjamin Turner and Cheshire, though he refused to be called an assassin. After his training with Ben ended, Jason learned from Rictus and then Lady Shiva. in December Graystone, Jason found a good friend. Jason proceeded to leave the League, as his moral ethics could not allow him to stay there. This was despite the fact that he was now a killer, everything Bruce wanted to save him from being. However, Jason was quite angry at Bruce. Jason later fled to Gotham City where he enact revenge Bruce, for "replacing" him with Red Robin Tim Drake and never killing the Joker. Jason became a killer-for-hire, and would fight and be defeated by Bruce and Richard. Taking in a temporary sidekick, Scarlet, Jason would try to defeat Bruce, Richard and Damian, but would promptly fail. Eventually, Jason returned to being a mercenary, meeting up with Koriand'r, with whom he would begin a sexual relationship with. Eventually they would be joined by Roy Harper as well and Jason became acquainted with the Essence. During his time with fellow outlaws, Jason gained the ire of Suzie Su and met S'aru in his quest to fight against the Untitled. During his interaction with S'aru, Jason gave up his most cherished memory, the time he took a night off as Robin to spend time with Bruce. In his fight against the Unititled, Jason turned against the Essence after discovering it was she murdered the All Caste and Ducra. Eventually Jason killed Suzie Su in Gotham City and participated in the Night of Owls, taking down Xiao Loong and Mr. Freeze. Participating in a fight for Tamaran on the behalf of Starfire, on his way back to Earth, Jason once again met Superman. Requiem With the threat of Leviathan growing, Bruce finally forgave Jason for going rogue and offered him a spot in Batman Incorporated as Wingman, which Jason gladly took. However, Jason was also approached by Talia to work as a secret agent for Leviathan. Jason also took this position, planning to betray Talia when necessary. Upon returning to Gotham City, the Joker attacked Jason much like he did the Batman Family. Although Jason survived the attack, unlike the others who were drawn away from Bruce, Jason actually got closer to Bruce again. The Joker, however, had one more sneak attack left for Jason, scarring his face. Nevertheless, Jason recovered from the scarring, though Alfred was still worried about the possibility of Joker Toxin being in his bloodstream. When Leviathan descended upon Gotham, Jason donned the Wingman identityand helped Batman Incorporated, only to be kidnapped by Spyral, as the Heretic killed Damian. At the conclusion of the Battle of Gotham City, Jason betrayed Talia and helped end the Leviathan threat once and for all. Waiting to rinse the Joker Venom out of his system, Jason stayed in Wayne Manor with Alfred, during this time he was attacked by an unknown assailant. When Alfred affirmed the Joker Venom to out of his bloodstream, Jason accompanied Bruce to Ethiopia to take out the mercenaries who had targeted Damian. However, when Bruce attempted to find out how Jason was ressurected to attempt the same wtih Damian, Jason again cut off all ties with his mentor. The fight with Bruce ended up sending Jason over the edge again, forcing him to return to S'aru and wipe all of his memories. Although Koriand'r and Roy eventually found Jason, they had him believe that he was not a murderer. Upon discovering, though, that he had murdered 83 people to that point, he left the outlaws and fled on an A.R.G.U.S. ship. Attacked by the League of Assassins, the amnesic Jason was taken by Bronze Tiger to 'Eth'Alth'Eban. Learning that leadership of the League had passed on to him, Jason helped defend the city from the Untitled. When Ra's al Ghul arrived, Jason regained his memories in time to fight the assassin incarnate. Jason's next adventure was against Midas and the Army of the Golden Hand, after which he became embroiled in a space adventure involving SHADE and Lobo. Abilities As a protégé of Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd became skilled in many martial arts. Although not as acrobatic as Dick Grayson, Jason was a more up front brawler like Wayne. Learning many non lethal tactics, if not for his untimely death, Jason could have become one of the greatest Robins. Instead, upon being resurrected, Jason recieved lethal training from the League of Assassins and the All Caste. Learning the ways of the assassin in addition to his prior vigilante training, Jason also became skilled with several forms of weaponry. Out of these weapons, although Jason was mostly seen dual wielding pistols, he was actually the most competent with swords after extensive training. Jason Todd also had studied with martial artists around the world. Category:Batman Family Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Grayson Rogues Gallery Category:Superhero Category:Supervillain